Timeless
by AnonymouslyAddicted
Summary: Some things were meant to stand the test of time. Smut.


**A/N** : My god, I can't believe I finally finished this. It would've been ready before if it wasn't for my time being sucked away by pretty much everything. I finally found the time for this. I thought of writing more at the end, but then it felt like maybe I should just leave it at that. Thanks Holls for all the help! Some kitchen smut below, hope you enjoy. Don't forget to tell me what you think!

* * *

 **Timeless**

Finally getting rid of Russell, Elizabeth made her way back to the kitchen. Her husband was still seated on the counter, his glasses on and his shirt slightly open. God, he was a vision.

Finding her place between his legs, she leaned forward. "Where were we?" She asked.

Wrapping his arms around her, he lowered his head to hers. "Right about here," he muttered and then pressed his lips to hers.

Picking up from where they left before the unwelcome interruption, their lips moved together. She sucked his bottom lip, her fingers tangling in his hair. He slipped his tongue past hers, moving against the roof of her mouth. She moaned into his mouth, her hand tugging at his shirt to pull him closer.

Still lodged in the kiss, her fingers fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, quickly undoing them one by one, until finally she pulled the hem out of his pants and pushed it open, her hands caressing his toned skin. She reveled in the feeling of his muscles firm under her touch, a shiver coursing through her. They'd been married for so long, and she'd seen him naked more times than she could count, yet he still took her breath away, every single time. _Arm candy_ was definitely his title.

Parting his lips from hers, he glanced down at her hands as they trailed his body. Her eyes dark with lust, biting her lower lip at the sight in front of her. It woke something primal within him and he pushed off the counter and circled her in his arms, spinning her and pinning her back against it. He pressed his body to hers and his lips hungrily moved against her, his palms holding her face close. When she sucked air, he pulled away, leaving wet kisses on her jaw and down her neck. He fumbled with the buttons of her blouse, his mouth pressed against her collarbone, quickly moving south as more skin became accessible.

"Henry…" she breathed, trying to form a coherent thought. "Jason…"

"Out," he muttered, kissing the swell of her breast.

"He can…"

"Sleepover."

He peeled her blouse off, tossing it to the floor. Trained fingers moved on the bare skin of her back, reaching for the clasp of her black bra. His eyes grew dark the minute the garment was removed, making her flush a deep crimson. Cupping her breasts in his hands, he kissed her neck again, sucking at that spot behind her ear. His thumbs grazed her nipples, eliciting a loud moan from her. Her hands make their way to his belt, quickly undoing it. She ran her hand over the obvious bulge in his jeans, and closed her eyes for a moment. It still caught her off guard sometimes, just how much she affected him. How much he affected her. She loved that after so long she was still able to arouse him like that, that he wanted her this badly.

He was quick to remove her pants and underwear, leaving her standing in nothing but her high heels. Those _fuck me_ heels he loved so much. Reaching for his glass of wine, he took a step back to examine her. Her cheeks were flushed, her nipples erect, and those lean, long legs of her that ended with those black pointed glossy heels. He was done. Quickly ridding of his own clothes, he crushed his body to hers, lips sucking hard, hands gripping at her waist, pulling her closer to him, while his body had her locked between him and the counter. His hand reached for her hip, lifting and locking it around his waist. She watched him as he rubbed himself, licking her lips with eagerness. He adjusted himself between her legs and penetrated her hard, lifting her from the floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck for support, crying out at the feeling of him buried inside of her.

They were still for a moment. Sheer sweat covered their chests, their eyes hooded with desire. The house was silent, carrying only the sounds of their heavy breaths. It seemed as if the world stopped, the sounds of passing cars outside subsiding as their gazes locked and the thumping of hearts echoed in their ears.

He moved, somehow pushing further into her, deeper. Her hands slipped from the counter, knocking off the glass of wine that stood carelessly next to her. The red beverage spilled, the glass shattered, and a hitch caught in her lungs. He smiled at her, reaching for the still standing glass of wine and downing the last of his drink.

She moaned at the taste of alcohol in his mouth when he ravenously kissed her again, suckling, pulling, playing with her tongue. He pulled out and pushed back hard, the sound of her weight slamming into the timber behind her echoed in the kitchen.

"Oh God," she moaned, tossing her head backwards and granting him with access to her throat, his lips ghosting on her skin. "Go deeper," she cried out when he thrust hard.

"I like it when you say those things whilst I'm _inside_ of you, rather than just massaging your back." He kissed her behind her ear, gently sucking on the soft skin.

"I like it when you're inside of me," she simply replied, making him giggle.

He moved against her in a slow, yet steady, pace, each push rocking her body. Standing on one leg, while her other was wrapped around his waist, Elizabeth was having a hard time keeping her balance. She clawed her nails into his shoulders, holding onto him to keep from falling. Her heel moved against the floor every time, the creaking being the only audible sound in the room.

Still taller than her, he glanced down at her, her cheeks flushed and a smile curved up her lips. "What?" she asked.

Leaning towards her, he kissed her sweetly. "I love you," he whispered.

Running her hand in his hair, she pulled him to her lips again, "I love you too."

Too focused on the kiss, his movements slowed to a stop, making her whimper into his mouth. He broke from her lips and their gazes locked again.

"Fuck me," she mouthed silently.

Henry didn't need to be asked twice. Pulling out of her, he spun her, forcing her front against the counter. He quickly located her heat and pressed inside, his hands rubbing her skin before settling on her shoulders for leverage.

"Like this?" he asked as he shoved her with his thrust.

She leaned forward, her hand knocking over the other glass, clattering to the floor. "Exactly like this."

Henry chuckled and picked up his pace, pounding hard and fast inside of her. The chain around his neck bouncing on his chest, the cold metal hitting her burning back.

"Are you going to come for me?" he asked, marking her skin with tiny bites.

"Deeper," she cried out, and it was the only word she was able to verbalize.

The room that was once quiet, was now filled with her loud moans and heavy breaths. His groans joined in as they were both reaching the climax they longed for. Smudged figures reflected on the fridge in front of them, making him smile at the sight.

"Look," he muttered, pointing to it. "See how we look when I'm fucking your from behind."

Elizabeth groaned at his use of words and at the sight in front of her. It felt as good as it looked. She felt his hand move down between her legs and closed her eyes. She knew what was coming next, and he didn't fail her. With his fingers pressed on her clit, and his erection pressing inside of her, she cried out his name, her body trembling and quivering, closing around him and making him join her. His hand squeezed her shoulder as he came, his face buried into the crook of her neck.

He steadied himself against her, trying to focus his vision. He felt her legs twitch, barely able to hold her weight. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he tightened his grip. The house fell silent again, but the rapid beating of their hearts still thumped in their ears.

"Thank god for sleepovers," she breathed.

Henry laughed and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Babe, make no mistake. I will always find time _and_ a place for us _without_ the kids."

Turning in his arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm curious to know what other places you have in mind for our not-so-innocent activities," she chuckled.


End file.
